Valentine's Chocolate
by kenkao7rocks5forever
Summary: I didn’t know Valentine’s Day can be this sweet. After all, I’m just a girl. KxK. AU. One-shot. READ! Sweetness follows.


**A/n: **Osu, minna! Here's an RK AU one-shot. I know it's TOO late to have a Valetine fic, but I want to post this one anyway for some KenKao Goodness. :) I actually made this story before Valentine's Day 'coz our school editor assigned me to do a valentine story. So, here's the product. I edited the name and added some new events (it may be a little itty-bitty tablet-sized OOC). Hope you like it.

(1st Person Used)

DISCLAIMER: Nope. It's not mine. I have RK stuff, but that's just my precious stuff, not the REAL Kenshin. Watsuki-sama owns him.

* * *

**Valentine's Chocolate**

RINNNNNNGGG−!!

I turned my alarm clock off.

"Damn clock." I uttered tiredly. Obviously, I'm not a morning person.

I opened one eye and looked at the calendar beside my alarm clock. 14th February.

My eyes slightly twitched.

I grumbled and muttered incoherent words as I cover my face with my pillow. "Oh great. It's dear Valentine's Day. Just great."

Okay. So I'm not one of those girls who would go shrieking on Valentine's day. I'm not the girl who would be so enthusiastic on what she's going to receive from her guy or what she would buy or bake for her loved one. I'm not the girl who would try to look her best on days like this.

For short – Valentine's Day is just not my thing. I'm just glad that I don't live in countries where girls have to give chocolates on Heart's day and guys would give white stuff on White day.

I rubbed my tired eyes and decided to get ready for school. Usually, I don't go to school on a day like this not because I won't receive any chocolate, but somehow, I just feel like going this year. I want to see someone.

* * *

I saw a lot of stuff on my way to school. Red, white and even artificial roses were sold just outside the school, and the air smells strangely sweet. And when I got in my classroom, I started to regret waking up this morning.

My friends were all lovey-dovey with their boyfriends. Megumi sitting on Sano's lap. Misao with Aoshi. Oh my god. She's with Aoshi during the start of the year. (I still can't believe it.) My eyes twitched just by looking at them. I can't believe I did that with my ex-boyfriend two years ago. Now, I shiver at the thought of it.

Speaking of ex-es, I did have a boyfriend two years ago. His name was Enishi. It turned out that he was cheating on me with another girl from his class. A girl named, Yumi. Oh Gosh. My rival in school. We were both running for honors. That time, I really can't believe that he would replace me for someone like that smutty girl, but now, when I look at them, I really find them suitable for each other that it creeps me out. Ugh.

I hesitantly walked towards my friends and squeaked a small "hi." They all welcomed me and motioned to sat next to them. The girls started babbling about their dates, what they want to give and what they want to receive. I just listened. Of course, another Valentine's Day will pass and I have no date as usual. Lucky me.

"Hey! Kaoru!" I heard my name being called. I turned to see my best friend ran towards the rest of us. I smiled when I saw him, silently taking back what I said earlier about regrets.

"Hey, Kaoru. It's Valentine's Day today…" He said. His name was Kenshin. He's my best friend…and the person that I like for a year now. Well, the latter part is a secret of course.

"…Are you going to give something to a person you like?" He asked. I shook my head immediately and crossed my arms. I looked at his bag and saw five heart-shaped boxes.

"Nope. I think that the guy I like already received lots of chocolates and doesn't need mine anymore."

For a split second, I thought I saw Kenshin frown. He sighed and sat on his seat which was beside me. I tried to make him smile. "Well… it seems like you received lots of chocolates early this morning, huh?"

He gave another sigh and looked at me. "Yeah. But I haven't gotten anything yet from a girl I like, so I'm not really happy." I felt something weird when he said that.

"Oh…" I stared at my desk and back to him. "I'm sure she'll give you something on our way home this afternoon!" I said with a cheery voice.

He smirked at me. "Well, I hope so." He rocked his chair and said, "If she's not going to give me anything today, I'll be the one to act first. I don't even know if she likes me."

I just looked at Kenshin and answered, "Duh. Of course she likes you. I mean, who wouldn't like someone like you? You're so nice and kind… You're handsome too." I looked away as I said that.

Kenshin only raised his brow and stopped rocking his chair. "You." I looked at him confusingly. "What about me?" He only frowned. "You. You wouldn't like me." _Eh?_

I waved my hand in front of my face. "That's not it!...I really like you!" I said without thinking.

For a moment, I saw Kenshin's eyes lit and he smiled. "…I mean!..I-I,,err,, not the "like" like!!" I denied. With that, Kenshin made a blank face and just uttered an "oh."

"Ehehe…" I sighed and slumped on my seat as I look at him. He doesn't realize it at all…

Classes started. The faint smell of chocolate still fills the air. Oh great. It's gonna be a loooong day.

* * *

RINNNNGGG!

Nope – it isn't my alarm clock that rung just now. It's the school bell. Dismissal time. Finally; the sweet scent in the air is going to make me puke.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" It was Kenshin's voice again. He ran towards me as I put my books in my locker. "So, ready to go home?" He was panting. "What happened? You look like you just tried to run from a bunch of fan girls." I told him with a smile.

"I did." He said, trying to catch his breath. "Oh, this is the curse of being good-looking." Kenshin acted. I laughed a little and slapped his arm. "Such a dense, vain guy!"

* * *

"Dense?" He said as we walked out of the school. I nodded. "Yup, you're as dense as a rock." He looked away and mumbled, "You're the dense one. Hmmph." I only raised a brow and sighed.

"So, what happened?" I started. He looked at me with that confused face of his and tilted his head.

"The girl. Did she give anything to you?" He made a face and looked at the red and orange sky. "Nah."

I was a little surprised there, and finally said, "This day really sucks, doesn't it?" He only looked at me. "This is why I hate Valentine's Day. Even a popular guy like you isn't happy."

He stared at me and gave a heavy sigh. Kenshin started to get something from his bag.

I gave him a questioning look and asked him, "What is it? You wanna eat your chocolates?" He only shook his head and I heard him whisper, "I know I put it here this dismissal…" or something like that.

His eyes lit up and I was sure he found whatever he's looking for. He smirked at me.

"Didn't I tell you that if the girl I like didn't give me anything, I'd buy one for her?" I only nodded. I really don't know where he's going with this.

Kenshin brought out a heart-shaped box covered in red and black ribbons with some glitters on it. "Wow. Some girl must really like you to give you something like that." I said in amazement.

"Oro, I bought this one." I looked at him with a shocked face. "Oh?"

"I was planning to give this to her." He continued. I forced a smile and asked him, "Well, mister, why are you here accompanying me when you can go back to school and give it to her?"

I saw Kenshin slump his shoulders. "You, Kamiya Kaoru, are the densest person on earth." He proclaimed.

My eyes twitched. "What?! Well, Himura-san! You must be speaking to yourself!" I told him. For Kami's sake, Am I the greatest pretender or is he just plain stupid?

"Kaoru…" His voice was low. Kenshin looked at me like he was going to strangle me. "Kaoru, am I the greatest pretender or are you just plain stupid?" he told me that. For a moment I thought I heard those words somewhere. Oh, I just thought those words earlier.

"Eh?" I said. He had that sigh again - it started to irritate me. "The reason why I showed this to you is because I'm going to give this to you!"

"But, err, How about the girl you like…?" My voice trailed off. Oh. "..Oh…" So, I was the girl he was talking about. Oh my gosh. I'm the girl Kenshin was talking about!

"…So you get it now?" He asked. I nodded shyly and asked him, "Is this just a friendship chocolate?"

Kenshin's brow twitched. He acted a cough and looked away. "No, it isn't…it's sort of...well, more than that." He started scratching the back of his head. I blinked and giggled. "I am stupid…" I said out of nowhere. Oh my god, I just admitted I'm stupid. Baka, Kaoru.

That made Kenshin look at me. He smirked. "Well, you really are. So, for being stupid, accept these chocolates." I giggled more and got his present. "I didn't think that I'll receive chocolates from you." I said.

"Well, you didn't give anything to me." Kenshin said. "...The guy you like. He doesn't really need your chocolate? Is it fine with you?" He asked.

I stopped laughing. He IS an idiot. "Clueless idiot. Kenshin no baka." I told him. He just twitched. "Oro?"

"It's fine with me." I said and walked ahead. Kenshin caught up with me and asked, "Really?" I nodded and smiled. "After all, the guy is a clueless idiot too."

Kenshin stopped his tracks. When I turned to look at him, he had that shocked face that almost made me laugh. "He gave me chocolates, I accepted it, and he still doesn't know that he's the guy I like." I said.

Kenshin walked to me and smirked. I smirked back, "No other guy is more idiotic than him, right?" I said.

"Yep. Such an idiot. Otoko no baka." He said and held my hand. He smiled at me as he squeezed my hand.

"Let's go eat those chocolates at your house. You're mom's not home right?" He said.

I smiled and nodded. "Hai."

I squeezed his hand too.

I didn't know Valentine's Day can be this sweet. After all, I'm just a girl.

* * *

**A/n: **Okay, all done and edited. :D I think this one's a little different from my other fics. I thought that I should have this 'atmosphere' coz I originally made it for the school paper. I mean, my classmates would flame me if I make a KenKao story for the school paper[not to mention it's in Japan at Meiji Restoration!

Well, anyways, please leave a note or review to make me happy:)


End file.
